Bridging the Gap
by CMW2
Summary: Missing Tony/Pepper Scene from IM2: What I think happened between the Roof and the Evaluation scene; Spoilers for the movie throughout;Rated for language and eventual lovemaking;21st in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I finally saw Iron Man 2 a couple of days ago and it was chock full of epic win! The people behind me cracked up as soon as Tony and Pepper made out because I grumbled rather loudly "Finally! **_**Jesus!**_**" It was a good group of people (little old ladies like explosions, too!) and I had a wonderful, popcorn and twizzler fueled time.**

**Of course, the plot bunnies came into my dreams and demanded a fic so that's what I'm going to do. This is a fill in the blank oneshot from the Rooftop to the "stable-ish" relationship and y'all know me. There shall be sex. There shall be major plot spoilers. There shall be angst. There shall be a bit of humor and most importantly, there shall be sex.**

**Oh, and my formatting's changed from my ST: 2009 fic on but my whacked out A/Ns, dark humor, and smutty style shall never die!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_**Ms. Potts, what are your thoughts about last night's events?"**_

"_**Are Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Stark going to be permanent partners in action?"**_

"_**Will the Expo continue in a different location?"**_

"_**Is it true that Mr. Stark has created a new element?"**_

"_**Is it true that you were instrumental in the arrest of Justin Hammer?"**_

"_**Will you continue to be the CEO of Stark Industries?"**_

"_**There are rumors of a romantic relationship between you and Mr. Stark! Care to comment?"**_

Pepper Potts entered his living room and slammed the door firmly, locking it to everyone but staff and Rhodey. The windows had been replaced but there were still craters in the floors and walls from The Birthday Fight. Tony Stark was overseeing the repairs and passing out bottles of water and sandwiches to the grateful crew.

He looked tired but the smile on his face was genuine as she came into his personal space. He had cleaned up considerably since the last time she had seen him (on the roof) and he had on his usual hoodie and jeans. Thankfully, the water bottle actually had water in it…

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he greeted gently.

"Better. The docs said that I have a little damage from smoke inhalation and a couple of pulled muscles but nothing that resting won't fix. The reporters are obviously still outside and I also have the bill for the repairs to the Expo area."

"Oooh…what's the damage?"

"330 million but since the majority of the damage was caused by Hammertech, it's more like 4.5 for us. You and Rhodey are also supposed to be honored for taking down Vanko in DC."

"Really? Rhodey I get. He totally deserves it but I thought they didn't like me." he inquired with a confused shake of his head.

"They don't.", she confirmed bluntly "But you _**were**_ instrumental in saving millions of American lives from Vanko and his idiot benefactor so…yeah. It's in 6 days."

"I'll be there. Come on, I want to show you something." he urged while gently tugging her wrist.

Those were dangerous words coming from Tony but she found herself unconsciously following him anyway. Repairs had been going on daily and it already looked nearly back to normal. The gym area had been fixed and she waved at Natasha as she sparred with Happy again. The SHIELD warrior gave her a nod and then flipped Happy onto his back with a bang. Instead of just lying there though, Happy lashed out with a kick to her legs, buckling them and sending them into a wrestling match on the mat. Judging by the small smile on Natasha's face, it was more play than fight. Awww…

"No matter what he does, she's going to whup his ass. He should take it like a man.", Tony chuckled obliviously as he led her down to the Lab.

Pepper rolled her eyes and followed him in, stopping short at what she saw. There was a collection of large black pipes and lasers, leading to a triangular chamber in the center. It looked like a model of Cedar Point's latest coaster but she knew it wasn't.

"What is it?"

He ducked under it and stood next the chamber, resting a light hand on it.

"This is my dad's. Well, the idea and the blueprints were my dad's but the work…this is what I used to make a replacement element for the Arc. I'm going to call it Howantium...for both of us."

The Arc. The thing that had been until recent events killing him slowly…which he had neglected to tell her until the Expo Battle…

"Tony, why didn't you tell me that you were dying? Why did I have to hear it from everyone else?"

"Well, actually, the only person who really knew for sure was Vanko but…"

"Tony!" she snapped, her voice cracking.

"I didn't know _**how!**_ ", he snapped back, just as emotionally. "How do you tell the woman you love more than fuckin' _**anything**_ that the thing that was supposed to _**save **_your life's sucking it out of you like a shiny bendy straw? Plus, every time I_** did**_ try, you cut me off or some asshole came to try and end me! _**What? **_ What's with the look of abject shock?"

"You…you love me?" she stuttered weakly.

She had always had an inkling that he did but hearing it out loud was heavy. Nice but still…

He looked surprised that he said it out loud but nodded with a resigned "what did you expect?" shrug.

"_**That's**_ why you kept it from me?"

He nodded again and looked at her rawly, urging her to understand.

"I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to put your under anymore stress. I know that it didn't work but…it's a stupid caveman thing. Protect everyone at all costs… I wanted to protect you and all I did was put you in mortal danger…again and treated you like shit…again and made a complete, international jackass of myself…"

"Again.", she chuckled wryly.

"This isn't funny, Pepper." he scolded flatly, looking down at his shoes.

"It's a laugh or cry situation and I'm going with laughing. Crying sucks and I swore that I wouldn't cry over you again, anyway."

He winced and she did too. That was harsh, even for her. Closing the distance between them, she cupped his face. She smiled gently at him and he nuzzled the palm of her hand like a big cat. It was hard to stay mad at him and even though the last few weeks had been hellish, it hadn't been completely terrible…

"It wasn't _**all**_ bad, you know? Up until the Vanko thing, Monaco was fun, especially with that encounter with Everheart. And yeah, you made a complete, destructive, obnoxious jackass of yourself during your birthday party but if you and Rhodey hadn't come up with the Sidekick, you'd be dead right now. We _**all**_ would be dead right now and you came up with Howantium so you won't have to die from palladium poisoning. Hammer's going under the prison and…"

"The Roof." he supplied with a roguish smile.

Her face flushed pink and she nodded. The Roof was anything but bad. Kissing Tony Stark had been a long standing fantasy of hers and damn if the reality didn't feel sinfully good. If Rhodey hadn't interrupted them and if she had found a way to get him out of that armor…

"Yeah, the Roof. That was nice. Unexpected but nice."

"Well, I couldn't help it. You were yelling at me, you smelled really good, and I had flown us out of the clutches of certain death. I was half expecting you to pimp slap me for even daring to touch you."

"I considered it but that wouldn't have been very nice. After all, the man I love doubled back and got me out of the clutches of certain death, regardless of my being a bitch to him... Raise your jaw, Stark. Of course, I love you too. Why else haven't I killed you yet for being such an ass? It's not because I'm masochistic…"

He chuckled and kissed her, making her move her hands to his shoulders to support herself. God, he tasted good…

"Tony, I…aw, _**damn**_."

"Gonna _**kill**_ you, Rhodey." Tony grumbled as he started in on her neck, leaving patches of red and purple.

Pepper would've uttered some form of a death threat but she was too busy trying not to melt into a puddle. Against her will, a shaky moan escaped her and she could just imagine the look of disgust on Rhodey's face. She made a note to buy him a drink later…

"I think I like the Seal thing better. We got a thing in DC in a few days but no presenter."

"I'll handle it.", Tony assured him. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

She squeaked as he picked her up but held on tight, content to just let him do what he wanted for once.

"…I have someone else I'd like to handle." he leered before carrying her upstairs.

_**/**_

Fortunately, his room was on the other side of the house and undamaged by his idiocy.

As soon as they had gotten out of sight of everyone, he devoured her with tongue and teeth, claiming her sweet, bossy mouth as his. She was literally clawing at his clothes and he could barely hold onto her. He ended up shoved to the bed and she climbed on top of him like a Celtic goddess claiming her chosen mortal mate.

Tony didn't bother fighting her. Letting her have the reigns worked everywhere else. Why shouldn't it in the bedroom? He helpfully lifted his hips and smiled at her fondly amused look.

"Where are your underwear, Tony?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." he replied cheerfully.

Pepper rolled her eyes and removed his shirts, leaving him bare to her gaze and hands. Her gaze softened and she traced the faint lines from the surgeries and the palladium with light fingers. The skin looked even more inviting against the pale blue light of the Arc and he pressed a light kiss to the digits.

"It's not as bad as it looks." he offered shyly.

"I don't think it's bad at all." she replied

She pressed a kiss right on the Arc and he felt like crying. This woman accepted him despite his numerous flaws and it was very humbling. It also gave him even more motivation to not fuck this up. Of all the women in the world, he knew that Pepper would be the only one that truly didn't care about his condition…

"_**You**_ are overdressed."

"Mm…and what are you going to do about it?"

He'd show her. Sitting up so she was on his lap, he plucked the pins from her hair, letting it tumble loose in a cloud of vanilla. It curled before his eyes (his room was warmer than everywhere else), adding to her ethereal appearance and he couldn't help but run his fingers through it. It was just as soft as he imagined and it glowed in the fading sunlight like fire.

Knowing that there was more to see and touch, he brought steady fingers to the buttons of her blouse, undoing them gently. Her bra was pretty and pink, the design simple but practical. There was also no evidence of a push up wire or padding, pleasing him. She made to unclasp it but he stopped her.

"Not yet."

He put her underneath him and removed her medieval torture devices she called shoes. He unrolled the stockings from her legs with practiced ease and she unzipped her skirt, sliding out of it. The panties she had on covered everything that needed to be covered but were still sexy. There was a growing stain on the front and gently caressed her, getting that sexy as all hell moan from her again.

His lips went to the flat plane of her stomach and moved upward, noting the trembling of muscles underneath. When he got to it, he unclasped her bra with his teeth, causing the cups to spread apart. Her breasts were full and lush and absolutely perfect, both in looks and taste. His hand went to the small of her back and held her as she arched into him, moaning needily.

His cock throbbed in time with his racing heart but he ignored it. Pepper always took good care of him and although he knew that it would take a lifetime and a half to truly show her how much he appreciated her, Tony decided to use this glorious moment as an opportunity to show her.

_**/**_

She felt like she was being struck by lightning but instead of it hurting, it was blissful.

Tony had taken it upon himself to explore every inch of her and tease her and the more time passed, the hotter she got. She counted an hour since he had carried her in here and she had already shattered for him twice. Her body was gearing up for a third as his tongue twined inside her, finding all of those tense places inside her and making them yield.

He wouldn't let her touch him, though. She wanted to touch him but his grip on her wrists stopped any attempts cold. It eventually dawned on her that this was his way of showing her how he felt and although it was sweet, it was also frustrating. Pepper was a proactive lover, looking to give as well as take.

She bucked up into his hands as she came again with a yell, shuddering as she gushed for him. This time, he rested his head on her stomach, panting for air.

"Tony, I…_**ah!**_"

Quick as a cobra, he had slid up and inside, filling her thoroughly. His eyes fluttered shut and she broke his grasp finally. Her fingertips skimmed across his long eyelashes and she brought him in for a kiss. His lips were impossibly soft, like kissing cotton candy and she tasted herself on him hungrily. There was something about knowing that he enjoyed her taste so much that made her want it too.

She couldn't see their connected bodies. The tangled bedding around their hips prevented that but she could feel every twitch, every throb. She had always been of the idea that the loud and cockier a man was, the less…endowed he was.

As always, Tony managed to prove her wrong in the end.

He was very gentle, very tender with her, eliciting shivers and gasps with each connection. His moans were deep and he murmured her name like a prayer as he suckled on her collarbone, leaving a faint mark to join the rest. Pepper trailed her nails through his hair, rumpling it further and holding him to her. His previous attentions had her primed for more so it didn't take much to tip her over the edge again.

She screamed out, uncaring of who heard her and she could feel tears dampen her skin as he continued moving inside her, making love to her like she had always wanted him to. No other man could affect like Tony Stark and she was done fighting their connection.

Her reasons for fighting seemed so irrelevant now in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps, they always had been…

Pepper could barely breathe and she could hear nothing over the pounding of her heart in her ears. The pleasure came in waves, each stronger than the last and she didn't know how much she could take without going mad. She was crying out for him to fill her, to stop, to never stop, to...

He gasped brokenly and surged inside once, twice more before surrendering to his own release with an agonized scream of her name, her given name. His hips took on a mind of their own and the resulting thrusts sent one last orgasm lancing through her tired body. Her throat was aching so all she could do was moan and buck underneath him, her vision spotty and unclear.

With a tiny sob, she slumped into the mattress, moaning weakly as aftershocks went up and down her spine. He hovered on his forearms above her, wiping her tears away with loving hands. She did the same for him as nature took its course and his eyes were weary.

"Come here."

Tony buried his face in her throat and she pulled the bedding over them to their shoulders. He yawned and she held him even closer, wanting to soothe him into the slumber he needed. He had been running on fumes for ages…

"Virginia…"

"Shh. I know. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

A beat and then, "Promise?"

"I promise. Rest."

He lay awake for a couple minutes but eventually his eyes drifted shut and his whole body relaxed, signaling that his body and mind had quite enough for the day, the week, and the month.

Pepper kissed his shoulder and lay with him, watching the sunset through the windows, signaling that the day had come and gone.

Tomorrow would be a new day and a new beginning.


End file.
